


Sal...

by honey_treez



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Slurs, Wholesome, bi sal, first fanfic dont yell at me, i dont support incest, sal doesn't like Larry but Larry does, this is before their parents dated or got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_treez/pseuds/honey_treez
Summary: Travis has a crush on Sal but won't admit it. His homophobic dad and Larry get in the way too. WhAt wIlL HaPpEn?





	Sal...

Travis POV  
Beep beep. Beep beep. The incessant beeping of your alarm pisses you off, it’s way too early. You smack the alarm reading 8:00 AM so hard it falls off your nightstand. “Ugh why the fuck do I still keep this thing,” you say out loud. “LANGUAGE.” your father screams at you. “Sorry…” Starting to get ready for school, you change out of your blue pjs into your classic purple sweater and jean shorts. Combing through your sandy blonde hair with your fingers, you look in the mirror. That damn black eye just won’t go away, you’d get makeup for it but you don’t wanna give your father another reason to call you a fucking faggot. Ugh, whatever. You walk to the kitchen and grab yourself a nature valley bar and your backpack. They’re shitty but it’s better than spending more time than necessary with your father. “Bye” you yell, he doesn’t respond. As you’re walking to the bus stop eating your bar, your mind wanders and you start thinking about that stupid note you wrote a couple of weeks ago. Why the fuck did you even do that, ya you have no friends and Sal is utterly fascinating, awesome and weirdly attracti-. No. Shut up. Shut. Up. You shudder thinking about that. Oh, wait yay… the bus is here. You get on and stare out the window. Fuck did I study for my physics test… You’re there soon. You walk into the building and head straight to homeroom as usual. “Hey, Travis!” It’s Sally Face. “Hey…” “You wanna maybe come over later, uhh play some video games you know, Larry might come over too but ill make sure he doesn’t like attack you or something haha.” “Oh sure!! That sounds cool thanks” “No prob! Meet me in front of the lunchroom after school, we ca-” The bell rings. “shoot gotta go I’m gonna be late” “Bye!” you say but he already ran off. You walk into homeroom. Holy shit, HOLY sHIT!! He actually wants to hang out! He wants to be with me fuck. Wait does he pity me, oh no no no noooo he feels bad! Why else would he ask me to hang out, fuck I'm so stupid. I'll just tell him I can’t at lunch, ya. Ya…

Time skip to lunch  
You’re sitting alone again, eating the school’s red sauce pasta. It’s not bad but it’s nothing like that bologna. It’s still so fucked up that it was made of people. Nasty. You threw up so many times that night Sal messaged you about it. OH WAIT YA SALLY FACE. You look over at his table, him and his friends are laughing at Chug trying to swallow all of his noodles at once. You chuckle, take a deep breath, and walk over to his table. “Sup losers, can I talk to Sally Face.” Larry stands up, “no, why? Ya gonna beat him up again? Cuz ill fukin punch-” “Larry stop, it’s fine,” Sal says calmly. He stands up and leads me outside of the lunchroom. “Sorry about him, what's up?” Fuck. “Um- I can’t… I mean, um…” you breathe in deeply, “did you invite me over because you feel bad for me, I don't care if that’s the reason, I just wanna know…” “WHAT NO!” You look at him a bit taken aback, “ugh sorry for yelling, but god no! I honestly just wanted to hang out, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want to!” “OH, oh ok! Cool, meet you here later then, go back to your friends. I need to pee.” “Haha ok see ya!” You then walk into the bathroom and turn into a stall, your eyes start to tear up “fuck ya”.

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN ok!! Thanks for reading! I have never written a fanfic before and I haven't done creative writing in about a year. So sorry if this is bad, give me tips but don't be mean pls <3 If I get more than two comments telling me to continue this then I will but if not it'll just stand here, Thanks for reading again ily!


End file.
